Hamaya Cougar 600
The Hamaya Cougar 600 is a motorcycle in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a small, high-performance motorcycle. It's easily distinguishable from most of the others because of its sleek appearance and high rectangular mirrors. At a quick glance, though, it can easily be mistaken for the Hamaya 1300 Elite Cruiser. The most prominent difference is that the Elite Cruiser has large storage compartments mounted on the sides, while the Cougar does not. It resembles the real world Yamaha FZS600. It can be seen in black, dark red, orange, dark blue, dark green, purple and greyish white. Sound It uses the same sound as the scooters and Tuk Tuks but altered in pitch. The noise is similar to real life street bikes and usually revs higher than scooters and other bikes. Performance It's the fastest motorcycle in the game. It can easily escape the Panau Military. It can keep up with the Titus ZJs at the Bandar Selekeh race track. Unfortunately, due to its high speed/acceleration, it's very difficult to control. Accelerating too quickly will cause the motorcycle to perform an unintentional wheelie which, if not recovered from immediately, will cause Rico to fall off. Because of this, it's possible to perform a wheelie from a standstill. When traveling at high speeds, hitting a small bump or a shrub by the road will send Rico careening into the air. Because of this, off-roading at high speeds is very dangerous. Locations The Cougar is commonly found on the streets of big cities and villages and less commonly on the bigger roads and snowy mountain roads due to its poor off-roading capabilities. *It's not rare to see one parked near a building. *Parked at certain villages (though it probably can spawn at any civilian settlement). **Pekan Hutan Buluh. **Kampung Negeri Sawah. **Kampung Batang Reput. *Very rarely seen driven around the highways of the Ramai Rakyat Islands and the western part of Panau Tengah Bay. *Driven a lot in the Lautan Lama Desert. *Panau City. Trivia *The sound of the engine is very similar to that of the 1100 NA-R, a motorcycle from "Sleeping Dogs", which, like Just Cause 2, is published by Square Enix. *It's the only 600cc motorcycle available in Just Cause 2. *It's made by the fictional vehicle manufacturer Hamaya, which is an anagram of Yamaha. *Jade Tan owned one. She drove Rico to the Panau Falls Casino during the mission Casino Bust. *It might be the successor to the Fukuda Bluebolt. *If you want to get used to the Cougar, Panau City is arguably the best place to practice high-speed driving due to its long, flat roads. *This vehicle has almost the exact cubic centimeter (cc) as the Kawasaki Ninja 300. In real life, a Kawasaki Ninja can go roughly 112 miles an hour (or roughly 180 kilometers an hour.) That means that this vehicle goes half as fast as a true 600cc. In reality, the speed this motorcycle has would accelerate as fast as a 250cc minimum or 300cc max. Glitch (probably all platforms) At high speeds, when you hit a destructible blade of grass, the bike can explode and Rico can die, or otherwise take high damage. Gallery Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan civilian vehicles.jpg|One at Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan along with a Hamaya Y250S and a Sakura Aquila City. Civilian on HC600.jpg|A civilian riding in the rain. Panau might not have motor laws regarding ATGATT or personal protection. Or perhaps, this civilian is willingly breaking the law? Category:Motorcycles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content